


Prigionieri del Re dei Draghi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: C’è stato un momento in cui lo spirito ‘umano’ di Acnologia ha avuto in suo potere i Dragon Slayer. Una versione alternativa di ciò che potrebbe avergli ‘fatto’ se avesse vinto contro Natsu.





	Prigionieri del Re dei Draghi

Prigionieri del Re dei Draghi

 

Gajeel si guardò intorno, socchiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo.

< Improvvisamente non sono più dove mi trovavo! È come se una forza mi avesse trascinato in un diverso piano astrale, come quello degli spiriti stellari…  Dove diamine sono?!  >

Intravedeva delle luci tutt’intorno, provenire da delle colonne. Impallidì vedendo che al loro interno erano imprigionati gli altri Dragon Slayer.

< Manca solo Natsu… dannazione, la nostra vita è in mano a Salamander! > pensò. Udì un fruscio vicino all’orecchio e un dolore lancinante alla testa. Perse i sensi, crollando in avanti.

 

***

 

Gajeel mugolò, riprendendo i sensi, alle sue orecchie arrivava il rumore di un gocciolio d’acqua e del proprio respiro affannato. Cercò di aprire gli occhi, ma qualcosa gli bloccava le palpebre, cingendogli stretto la testa.

< Non vedo nulla, mi sembra di essere immerso in un immenso oceano d’oscurità… devo essere bendato > pensò.

“Dove diamine sono gli altri?!” sbraitò, l’adrenalina aveva cominciato a pompare nel suo corpo. Cercò di dimenarsi, sentiva il proprio corpo formicolare, avvertiva qualcosa di gelido all’altezza di polsi e caviglie. Ad ogni suo movimento, la pelle sfregava, tagliandosi e pulsandogli. Avvertì il movimento del proprio membro, la schiena strisciare, lungo una superficie di marmo, solleticata dai capelli.

< Sono nudo, cazzo! > sbraitò mentalmente. Si mosse più velocemente e cercò di tastare il marmo contro cui si trovava, lo sentì liscio e leggermente bombato.

<… E legato a un palo di marmo! Merda, perché questo posto non sembra più quella dimensione vuota? Che fine hanno fatto quelle colonne di magia? Perché non sono tra esse? > si domandò. Avvertiva delle fitte ai muscoli, braccia e gambe erano stati assicurati in tensione e il suo corpo muscoloso rabbrividiva per il freddo-umido dell’ambiente.

Udì il cigolio di una vecchia porta che si apriva e il crepitio di torce che si accendevano, seguito dal fruscio di un mantello e il passo cadenzato di un uomo.

< Questo odore è di… Acnologia! il Drago dell'Apocalisse è qui?! Come diamine fa a entrare in uno spazio così stretto?! >.

“Chi diamine sei?! Perché sei impregnato del puzzo di quel maledetto ammazza-draghi?!” ringhiò.

“Sono felice di non avervi dovuto uccidere. La magia assorbita dal nocciolo temporale è stata tale da poter evitare di far collassare il mio mondo senza dovervi usare, falsi dragon slayer” rispose l’altro con voce gutturale.

Gajeel riconobbe il rumore di una lunga capigliatura che si muoveva, insieme al fruscio del mantello.

“Gli altri dove sono?! Se hai fatto qualcosa agli altri della mia gilda, ti staccherò la giugulare con i miei stessi denti, maledetto!

E sbrigati a dirmi chi cazzo sei!” ululò. La sua voce rimbombò nella stanza della prigione.

Gajeel lo sentì ridere.

< Questa risata è gelida come la morte > pensò, avvertendo dei brividi scendergli lungo la schiena.

“Io  _sono_  Acnologia” rispose l’interlocutore.

“Come diamine fai a essere umano?” sibilò Gajeel. Lo avvertì camminare verso di lui ed iniziò a tremare sempre più forte, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

< Questo dannato è peggio di un demone… non dimenticherò mai il suo dannato attacco a Tenroujima > pensò. Diede una testata dietro di sé, sbattendo il capo contro il palo.

“Se non ci hai ucciso, ci deve essere un motivo. Che cazzo stai architettando?” domandò.

L’altro lo raggiunse con un pugno al volto, Gajeel gemette di dolore e sputò un grumo di sangue, la sua mandibola scricchiolò.

“Zitto, falso Dragon Slayer. Non hai il diritto di rivolgerti direttamente a me” ringhiò Acnologia.

“Io sono figlio di un drago, testa di cazzo. È ovvio che io sia un dragon slayer” sibilò Gajeel.

Acnologia gli strinse il mento, facendogli scricchiolare nuovamente le ossa.

“Tu non sai cosa vuol dire vedere i draghi ardere il tuo villaggio, uccidere bambine indifese, banchettare con le carni della gente che hai conosciuto. Non hai idea che razza di mostri erano e che atrocità si sono abbattute sul mondo.

Ne ho creato uno nuovo, qui, in questo limbo, per punire coloro che pensano che i draghi sappiano essere ‘buoni genitori’.

Sono disinteressato a un mondo abominevole” ruggì.

Gajeel si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

< Sono completamente annichilito dal terrore. Com’è possibile?! > pensò.

“Non hai mai ucciso un drago, non ti sei macchiato del loro sangue. Tra tutti sei tu quello con cui mi divertirò più a lungo, perché sei quello che è addirittura convinto di aver peccato. Ti dimostrerò che sei solo un falso Dragon Slayer” ringhiò Acnologia.

“Sono ben felice di non essere un mostro come te” sibilò Gajeel. Udì l’altro sfilarsi il mantello con dei movimenti secchi e corrugò la fronte.

< Deve mancargli il braccio che gli ha strappato Igneel anche nella sua forma umana > pensò. Udì un rumore di zanne di drago che precipitavano al suolo.

< Malato com’è, sarà qualche collana > pensò.

“Dove sono i miei _nakama_?!” urlò Gajeel. Sentì il suo odore farsi più forte e pungergli le narici, riconobbe dei feromoni da drago e lo udì camminargli intorno. Sentiva il respiro dell’altro sul proprio collo, a solleticargli la pelle.

“Dal tuo odore direi che sei il figlio di Metallicana” constatò Acnologia.

“Non nominare mio padre” disse secco Gajeel.

“Oh, ma io ho fatto di più. L’ho ucciso con queste mie mani. Sai, i loro spiriti erano celati dentro di voi, perché il loro tempo era già finito. L’ho ammazzato davanti agli occhi di Igneel, sentendolo urlare di dolore. Ho liquefatto il suo metallo, ho lacerato la sua pelle a morsi e l’ho guardato morire agonizzante sotto i miei artigli” si vantò Acnologia.

“PEZZO DI MERDA! MALEDETTO BASTARDOOOO!” ululò Gajeel.

“Dopo sono passato a Igneel, l’ho guardato strisciare ai miei piedi, sul sangue dei suoi compagni, umiliandolo, spezzandogli ogni osso uno per uno, deformandogli il muso a testate”. Si vantò Acnologia.

“FIGLIO DI PUTTANA, IO TI AMMAZZO!” ruggì Gajeel, con voce cavernosa.

Il Drago dell’Apocalisse rise piano, gli graffiò il fianco con le unghie aguzze.

Gajeel cercò di scostarsi e ricoprì la sua pelle di scaglie d’acciaio.

Acnologia gliene strappò una, facendo sgorgare una stilla di sangue e Gajeel urlò di dolore.

“Toglile subito o te ne priverò una per una come ho fatto con tuo padre” lo minacciò.

Gajeel fece scomparire le proprie scaglie, gli sfuggì un basso rantolo, mentre il sangue continuava a scivolare dal suo fianco.

Gajeel sentì le mani dell’altro percorrere il suo corpo in una serie di voluttuose carezze, cercò di dibattere le gambe, gli facevano male, avvertiva le sensazioni del tocco dell’altro amplificate.

< Non è solo perché sono bendato, sicuramente deve usare anche la magia > pensò.

 “ _Nnngh…mnhhh… giiii…. aaah…”_ gemette.

“Che bei gemiti che hai. Sono così umani, indifesi, e allo stesso tempo simili a quelli di un drago. Fallo di nuovo, ma questa volta più forte” lo spronò Acnologia.

Gajeel ansimava rumorosamente, il suo collo sporto in fuori tremava.

Acnologia ci passò le dita, ascoltando il suo respiro ansante e ridacchiò.

Gajeel chiuse gli occhi, la testa appoggiata contro il palo, i muscoli erano così tesi che i tendini gli dolevano.

“Ho detto che voglio che tu gema” ringhiò Acnologia. Gli morse a sangue la spalla, strappandogli un grido di dolore.

L’odore del sangue si mischiò agli altri, facendo bruciare le narici di Gajeel. Sentì l’altro mordicchiargli il capezzolo e gemette ripetutamente, scosso da tremiti sempre più forti. Gli sfuggì un singulto, mentre l’altro affondava i denti nella carne intorno al capezzolo turgido.

Acnologia gli leccò le labbra.

“Io sono il re di voi patetici draghi. Voglio spezzarvi, prima di spazzarvi via. Voglio schiacciarvi” minacciò.

Gajeel si morse un labbro a sangue, trattenendo le lacrime, mentre sentiva il rumore dell’altro che si slacciava la cinghia dei pantaloni.

“Se non ti staccherò io la testa, lo farà Salamander” ringhiò.

“Intendi il figlio di Igneel? Ho già avuto il piacere di occuparmene. È stato l’unico che mi abbia dato un po’ di sfida… è stato quasi alla mia altezza, il re dei draghi” disse Acnologia.

_“Quando mi libero da qui… ti giuro che ti ardo vivo. Sono già tutto un fuoco all’idea di vendicarmi!” sbraitò Natsu._

_Acnologia gli conficcò le unghie nei fianchi, graffiandoglieli e arrossandoglieli._

_< Oh, figlio di Igneel. Ti prenderò, ti possiederò e ti marchierò. L’ennesima beffa a tuo padre, mi dispiace solo che non possa vedere  > pensò._

_“Se ci proverai con Laxus, ti ritroverai sbranato. Il dio del fulmine ti farà a pezzi!” ululò Natsu, stringendo gli occhi._

_Acnologia gli lasciò andare i fianchi e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la propria fluente capigliatura._

_“Il biondino? Non lo toccherò. Mi serve qualcuno che si occupi della bambina” disse gelido._

_Natsu deglutì._

_< Non sembra temerlo  > pensò._

_“Non farai del male a Wendy?” chiese con voce roca._

_< Tutto quello lo sto facendo per mia sorella. Lei e quel dragon slayer di seconda generazione, o come diamine si chiamano, mi ricordano me e mia sorella  > pensò Acnologia._

_“Voi altri non avrete la stessa fortuna. Mi sono già divertito con quello stupido del veleno. Ascoltare i miei pensieri lo ha fatto soffrire il doppio e ha cercato inutilmente ad avvelenarmi. Alla fine strisciava con una biscia tra pianti e lamenti, il mio ruggito lo ha quasi reso sordo” si vantò._

_Natsu cercò di morderlo, facendo scattare i denti, fiammelle gli sfuggivano dalla bocca._

_“Sei un maledetto mostro!” ruggì._

_Acnologia sollevò la propria cintura di stoffa e la fece schioccare, come una frusta._

_“Non sai ancora quanto” disse, abbattendola sui glutei e sulle gambe di Natsu, facendogli sfuggire delle grida di dolore, arrossandogli la pelle e continuando, fino a dare vita a dei lividi violacei._

_“S-stronzo” esalò Natsu, mentre l’altro dava le ultime._

_Acnologia gli strinse la cintura lattea intorno alla gola e la serrò, aiutandosi con i denti._

_“Il collare ti sta bene” lo derise. Ghignò. “Mai quanto stava bene a quei due falsi dragon slayer di luce e ombra”._

 

“Che diamine gli hai fatto? Giuro che pagherai anche questa!” lo minacciò Gajeel.

“Preferisco quando gemi” disse Acnologia. Strinse più forte la benda intorno ai suoi occhi e gli mise un altro pezzo di stoffa in bocca, tappandogliela.

Gajeel sentì la stoffa a contatto con la lingua e cercò ripetutamente di sputare, riuscendo solo a inumidire di saliva la pezza.

< Da dove l’ha presa? Che… che sia la mia stessa bandana? > si chiese.

“ _Mnhhh… gggh… giiii_ …” mugugnò. Cercò di chiudere la bocca, la mandibola gli faceva male e le labbra gli pulsavano. Si divincolò nuovamente, respirava rumorosamente dal naso, un rivolo di muco gli scivolò lungo il viso.

Acnologia lo immobilizzò premendo contro di lui con il proprio corpo muscoloso, Gajeel mugolò rumorosamente, sentendo la pressione dell’altro farti sempre più forte.

< Questo maledetto mi disgusta! Togliti di dosso! Adesso! Vattene! > pensò.

“ _Ghhhh… raaagh… Graaah_!…” ruggì. Sentì il fiato mancargli, una sensazione di nausea risalirgli la gola e i suoi colpi di tosse furono soffocati dal pezzo di stoffa nella sua bocca.

Acnologia gli tirò i capelli, facendolo gemere e gli fece sollevare più in alto la testa. Gliela fece sbattere contro il palo di marmo, premendogli la guancia contro la superfice.

Gajeel urlò, mentre un rivolo di sudore iniziava a colargli dalla tempia. Sentiva le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi, gliene sfuggì una che scivolò lungo la guancia.

Acnologia gli lasciò andare i capelli, gli aprì le gambe con il ginocchio e gli accarezzò l’interno coscia.

“G-gaaah… mnhaaa…” mugugnò Gajeel, quando iniziò a sfiorargli il membro con la punta delle unghie aguzze.

Il bavaglio stava aumentando la salivazione del Dragon Slayer del metallo.

Gli afferrò un gluteo con forza, gli conficcò le unghie nella pelle e mosse le dita, massaggiandoglielo. Gli passò il ginocchio sul membro, in un movimento continuo, senza fare pressione.

Gli morse l’addome muscoloso, lì dove le ossa della cassa toracica sporgevano da sotto la pelle. Gli inumidì la pelle con una serie di leccate, Gajeel sentì delle fitte al basso-ventre e avvertì l’altro allontanarsi.

< Forse si è stancato e ora semplicemente mi ucciderà. Spero vivamente sia così > pensò.

“ _Mghh_ ” trasalì Gajeel, mentre l’altro gli mordeva a sangue l’altro gluteo, penetrandolo con tre dita. Le mosse furiosamente dentro di lui ed entrò con una quarta, con movimenti secchi, facendolo sanguinare. Sentiva le falangi ruvide dell’altro tastare nei punti più delicati, avvertiva le sue unghie lacerargli la pelle.

< Tutto questo… spero sia un modo per espiare l’aver crocefisso Levy. Avrei voluto rivederla.

Salamander, vedi di essere ancora vivo. Diamine, la piccola Wendy, spero che stia bene… e Rogue, lui è così emotivamente fragile. Se Sting è crollato, lui andrà letteralmente a pezzi > pensò. Le sue urla di dolore e piacere erano soffocate dal pezzo di stoffa.

Acnologia uscì le mani da dentro di lui e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lui.

Gajeel sporse in avanti il bacino, spalancando le gambe, sentendo Acnologia affondare sempre più a fondo dentro di lui.

“ _Mmmmh… mhhh_ …”. I forti mugolii del drago di metallo risuonavano ritmici nella prigione, seguendo i movimenti forsennati di Acnologia dentro di lui.

Gajeel venne, la testa gli ricadde in avanti, il mento premuto contro il petto.

Acnologia continuò a prenderlo, il sudore scivolava copioso lungo il corpo, i muscoli di Gajeel si erano rilassati.

< Il suo sangue di drago ha riconosciuto chi dei due è il dominatore e lo sta portando pian piano ad arrendersi completamente a me. Ormai mi appartiene. Certo, non sta reagendo certo come i due ‘draghi gemelli’, quelli hanno ceduto subito > pensò Acnologia. Lo prese con furia, ruggendo piano, dimenando con foga il proprio corpo. Gli afferrò il collo con la sua unica mano, arrossandoglielo e venne a sua volta, mentre il corpo di Gajeel si tendeva per venirgli ancora più incontro con il bacino.

Lo sperma candido di Acnologia colò lungo le gambe di Gajeel, mentre il Drago dell’Apocalisse usciva di colpo dal corpo dell’altro. Tolse il pezzo di stoffa dalla bocca di Gajeel, che ansimò rumorosamente, la gola gli doleva.

“Sai, ora sembri quasi una cena, ma non ti divorerò. Questo è soltanto l’inizio” promise Acnologia.

 

 


End file.
